The Ring of Light
by NightsCaptive
Summary: This is my first Fic. When I wrote it I wrote it as an English assignment.It is an Anime crossover(Ceres, Magic Knight Rayearth, Blue Seed, Final Fantasy...) A little Lord of the Ringish. A for-warning, it will be LONG. Thank you for my 8 reviews!!
1. Ring of Light: Part 1

The Ring of Light  
  
One cool, cloudy, normal fall day Aya Mikage, an average, modern-day sixteen year old  
girl, a freshman attending Moruba High School, with waist length blonde dyed hair and blue  
eyes, is dressed in her school uniform, as all school goers in Japan would be. She is wearing   
pleated, knee high, black and green plaid skirt, a white dress shirt with a green vest buttoned over  
it and a neat, black, waist length button up coat over that. She has on knee high socks and plain  
black dress shoes, she is carrying her briefcase full of school papers, pens, her lunch of rice, fish,  
and pickled vegetables, and anything else school requires. She is heading down a long, bush lined  
trail surrounded by pine and Japanese cedar trees, from her house to the road, so she can catch a  
public bus and ride to school. "Why is it so quiet, there are usually quail and rabbits around here?  
I don't hear a thing." She thinks to herself and continues walking feeling like she is being  
watched. A rabbit jumps out of the bushes, making noise behind Aya. She trips, drops her  
briefcase, and stumbles through the bushes lining the trail and down a hill.   
She lays motionless at the bottom of the hill for a few seconds, then pushes herself into a  
sitting position. She puts her hands behind her on the ground. Her fingers touch something cold.  
Aya turns around and brushes some dirt around to find a silver ring engraved with old looking  
symbols. She takes the ring and puts it on her thumb, it seems to shrink to fit her finger. Aya  
admires the ring then realizes. "School! I am going to be so late." She dashes up the hill she fell  
down and bursts through the bushes she halts right in front of a strange, pale, red eyed, black  
haired man, dressed in black. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry." She apologizes, and bows to the man  
she almost plowed over. She sidesteps to move around the stranger. "I'm sorry, but I really have  
to get to school." She starts to walk away, but feels a hand grip around her wrist. She turns to see  
the strange man holding her wrist. "What are you doing? Let go of me, I said I was sorry!" She  
tries to pull her hand away. "You cannot prevent the inevitable." He rasps as he pulls Aya closer  
and forms a fist with his free hand. Aya closes her eyes and braces herself.   
She feels a gust of wind blow past her and hears a thud as the man lets go of her wrist.  
"What happened?" She thinks. She slowly opens her eyes to see a young red-haired guy, in her  
school colors, crouched in a fighting position in front of her attacker. The mysterious guy turns  
around, to reveal striking blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks. Aya blushes. "Did he save me?"  
She asks herself. The strange man takes this chance to run off into the woods. The guy that  
apparently saved Aya, turns around and chases after the attacker. Aya calls after him. "Wait!" "I  
didn't get a chance to thank him." She thinks. She then looks at the ground she sees her briefcase  
covered in dust on the trail. She picks it up and dusts it off. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for  
sure!" She squeaks as she turns and runs down the trail toward the road.   
  
Aya bursts into her class very late and out of breath. Her teacher Mrs. Taymu looks up  
and glares at her. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Mikage. You will be accompanying me in  
detention this afternoon, but don't worry you won't be the only one there, Toya will also be  
attending. Now take your seat Aya, so I can continue with the lesson." Aya quickly sits in her  
seat, beside her best friend, a pale haired girl with dark eyes. The girl whispers to her as the  
teacher reads out of a text book. "Late again? Your mom is going to freak." "Nice to see you too,  
Ryoko . . . Hey, who is Toya?" Aya asks. Ryoko raises an eyebrow. "You don't know who Toya  
is?" She says unbelieving. Aya shakes her head. "He is only one of the cutest and most popular  
guys in school! And you have detention with him." Ryoko explains as she looks at her friend  
jealously. Aya looks around the class for Toya. "He sits in the back corner over there." Ryoko  
points across the room. "I don't know why he is so popular, he's always been kinda' mysterious  
if you ask me."She whispers, think aloud to herself. Aya cranes her head and sees the red-haired  
guy who rescued her that morning. "Ryoko does he have red hair?" she asks. Ryoko nods. "Yes,  
did you see him?" Aya nods and puts her head on the desk. "Are you okay, Aya?" Ryoko asks.  
Aya replies. "I'm fine, just tired." "Okay, whatever you say. . . Anyway, would you like to come  
to the shrine tomorrow? We're selling really cool charms at the shop." Ryoko says. Aya nods.  
"Ahem! Would you like to accompany Miss Mikage in detention Miss Hirogo?" Mrs. Taymu  
says from the front of the class. "No, no thank you Mrs. Taymu. I am sorry for disturbing class,  
continue."Ryoko pleads. Mrs. Taymu returns her attention to the textbook. Aya thinks to herself.  
"Today started out strangely, I hope everything is normal from now on." "Man. She's out of it."  
Ryoko thinks as she listens to the teachers droning voice. The bell rings and the class is excused.  
Aya says good bye to Ryoko and walks to the locker rooms. Her next class is P.E..  
Aya walks into the locker room hardly paying attention to where she is going, she and a  
girl with bright red eyes and flaming red hair tied back in a singular braid, bump into each other.  
The redhead says. "Ouch! Watch where your going, won't you?" Aya apologizes. "Oh, I'm sorry,  
but you ran into me." The redhead jumps up, and rubs her head. "What?! You ran into me!" she  
yells. A girl in a group of friends passing into the gym says. "There she goes again. She's always  
yelling about something." The redhead turns on the girl. "What did you say?" The girl with her  
friends cowers and says. "Oh, nothing Hikaru." Her and her friends run into the gym. Hikaru  
turns back to Aya. "Hey you're that Fencing girl, Aya, aren't you?" She asks. Aya nods. Hikaru  
reaches out to Aya to help her up. Aya takes her hand. "I'm Hikaru. You know, you're really  
good at Fencing." Aya says. "Thanks. How long have you been in this class?" Hikaru gives Aya a  
puzzled look. "I've been in this class just as long as you have." She says. "Really? I don't  
remember seeing her before."Aya thinks. "We should get to the gym. We're playing volleyball  
today, and I have to get that girl back! You'd better go get dressed." Hikaru says, then enters into  
the gym. "This day keeps getting weirder." Aya says aloud as she walks to her locker.  
  
In detention Mrs. Taymu is called away and Aya and her rescuer, Toya, are left alone.  
Aya brings herself to ask Toya a question. "Um, excuse me, Toya." Toya looks over. "Yes?" "I  
was wondering what you were doing at the trail this morning."She asks. Toya nods. "I thought  
you would ask about that. I was following the guy who attacked you. And he was looking for a  
ring, but you found it before he did." Toya points to the ring on Aya's thumb. Aya looks at the  
ring. "So then he attacked me for this ring?" Toya nods again. Aya utterly confused asks.  
"Why?" "Are you sure you want to know?" He asks. Aya replies. "Of coarse I do." Toya stands  
up. "Okay then, you better listen up . . . I am part of a group who have rings that contain strong  
powers. We use these powers to fight the minions of our enemy who plans on taking over the  
world. The enemy is known to her minions as Queen Ultimecia, I found that out this morning  
from the one I chased through the woods."He smiles proudly at this. "Ultimecia plans on taking  
over the world with the power of your ring, and probably others, she sends her henchmen to  
retrieve the rings she wants." Toya pauses to catch his breath. "You are welcome to join our  
group, if you like." Toya finishes. Aya blinks trying to sort out all that has been said and what  
part she would have. "Why would something like this happen in Osaka? I need to think." She  
walks to the window and looks out. She sees a guy in a red overcoat leaning against a tree and  
looking right at the window. She takes a cautious step away from the window. Toya asks. "What  
is it?" He walks up beside Aya and looks out the window. He sees the cloaked figure..  
"Kusinagi."He says under his breath and pulls Aya away from the window, out of the classroom,  
and toward the closest exit of the school. "What are you doing? We'll get more detention if they  
find us missing!" Aya protests. Toya takes Aya to his car. "Get in." "Why?"She inquires. "Just  
get in and I'll explain." He says. They get in the car and drive away. 


	2. Ring of Light: Part 2

Okay, something I forgot to add in the first posting of this semi-fanfic. I do not own any  
characters in this story, none at all. At least I don't think I do, and if I do, that doesn't matter.  
Also a side note: The characters may(probably) have different personalities, characteristics and  
appearences, among other things in this story, so don't get too hysterical.   
  
The Ring of Light: Part two  
  
Aya and Toya are driving down the road in Toya's car. "What is going on and where are  
you taking me?"She asks. Toya says. "We needed to get away from that guy outside." "You  
mean Kusinagi? That is what you called him, right? Why did we have to get away from him, is  
he dangerous?" She asks. "Kusinagi works for Ultimecia. He is our enemy as well." He answers.  
Aya questions Toya again. "So, what exactly is my part in this power struggle?" "You are to keep  
your ring and never give it to the enemy. When, or if your powers ever grow you would help us  
look for and defeat Ultimecia. . . Unless you don't want anything to do with this operation. If so,  
you could give the ring to me." He says. "It doesn't seem as if I would be that much help, but I  
feel I should do what I can." Aya tells him. She looks out of her window wonderingly and notices  
that the surroundings flying look familiar. "We are driving toward my house."She thinks. "Um,  
Toya, you can let me out here. I can walk the rest of the way home." Toya asks. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. I can take care of myself."Aya says jokingly. Toya stops the car, and Aya gets  
out."I'll see you again." Toya says before he pulls away and starts off down the road. Aya waves  
and waits until he is well out of sight, then turns toward the trail to her house. "Maybe I should  
have asked him to walk me home, who knows what's out there?" She says to herself. "No, I can  
take care of myself." She hears a twig snap behind her and dashes homeward, as a small kitten  
emerges from a nearby bush.  
  
Aya slides the door closed behind her as she rushes into her home. Huffing and out of  
breath she calls, "Mom, I'm home!"while slipping off her shoes and slipping on her slippers.  
"Sorry I'm late. I, um," "Oh my gosh! I can't tell her I got detention, what do I say!" She thinks.  
"I stayed after school with a friend for a while, and uh . . . missed the bus, so I uh . . . had to walk  
home." She lies. Aya's mom slides out of the hall saying "A friend? This wouldn't happen to be  
a boy, now would it?" Aya replies "No, mom, her name is . . . um . . . " She ponders for a few  
seconds. Aya's mother starts to question the truthfulness of her daughter's excuse when Aya says  
"Hikaru! That's it!" Aya starts to laugh. "I can't believe I forgot her name! I mean, she's in my  
gym class, and a very competitive player. I don't know how I forgot her name." Aya realizes she  
might be going a bit far with her white lie. "Anyway what have you been doing all day?" She  
asks. Aya's mother looks surprised at the question. "What have I been doing all day? Don't tell  
me you forgot." Aya is silent. "Your birthday is in three days Aya! Your trying to tell me you  
forgot about your own birthday!" she looks at her daughter very surprisedly. Aya suddenly  
remembers. "Grandmother!" "Yes, grandmother. She was going to come over today. And  
because she can't stand a dirty house, I've been cleaning all day!" Her mother yells. Aya shrinks  
under the tone and volume of her mothers voice. "Oh, and your grand mother is already here.   
She's waiting in the dining room." Aya's mother points to the hall she had come from, suddenly  
a lot calmer. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I've been forgetting things a lot lately. I'll go see grandmother  
right now." Aya says rather regretfully. "Good, but I'm coming with you. I don't know what the  
gift is yet!" Aya's mother says much more cheery than before.  
Aya and her mother walk into the dinning room. Aya's grandmother says "Hello, Aya,  
how have you been?" "Fine, how about you?" Aya asks. "I've been doing well . . . So, it will be  
your sixteenth birthday in a few days. This is for you." Aya's grandmother says as she pushes a  
wrapped bundle across the table to Aya. Aya pulls the package closer and slowly unties the bow,  
and then neatly unfolds the wrapping. Her mother, rather impatient, waits for her to unwrap the  
gift while tapping her fingers. Aya unfolds the last fold and pulls out a light weight, white  
kimono with a black bow. Aya says to herself. "A kimono?"She turns the kimono over in her  
hands and notices little silver wings embroidered on the back. "Grandmother, why are there  
wings on the back?" "Well, I'm not sure. This is a very old kimono. It has been in the family for  
generations" Aya's grandmother says. "If it's been in the family for so long, why was it never  
passed down to me?" Aya's mother says to herself, then she points. "Aya there is another  
package." She points to a very small parcel within the wrinkles of the gift wrapping. Aya picks  
up the small package and unwraps it much slower than the first while thinking. "What could this  
be?" Aya opens it and a beautiful clear stone that looks as if a rainbow is captured within on a  
silver chain spills out. Aya and her mother gasp with widened eyes. Aya's grandmother smiles. "I  
guess you like it." Aya jumps up and gives her grandmother a huge hug. "Like it! Are you  
kidding it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen," She release her grandmother. "Was this  
my ancestors', too?" Aya's grandmother still smiling energetically because of Aya's reaction  
says "Yes, I believe so. It is about as old as the kimono, if not older." Aya's grandmothers smile  
fades a bit as she sighs. "Well, I must be going now. I have to get back to the temple. We've  
been extra busy with all the young people visiting just so they can pick up a few of those luck  
charms. Aya, didn't your friend Ryoko invite you to come to the temple tomorrow after school?  
We could use the help." Aya remembers Ryoko asking her to go with her. "Yes, she did. I'll see  
you there tomorrow." Aya's grandmother leaves.  
  
Aya walks out of the bathroom in a towel and calls downstairs, "Good night, mom." Then  
walks down the hall into her room and shuts the door. She turns around to see a silhouette framed  
by the light spilling in through her window on her bed. She flips the switch on her wall to  
enlighten the room thus revealing Hikaru sitting on her bed. "Hikaru, what are you doing in my  
room?" Hikaru stands and sees that Aya is in a towel. "Oh, it seems as if I've caught you at a bad  
time." Aya still unbelieving and clutching her towel. "What do you mean?! How did you get in  
my room?" Hikaru a bit embarrassed and yet amused, says, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Toya  
has called a meeting, and he would like you to come. He actually intended to collect you himself,  
but we thought it would be better if one of us girls come up instead. Oh, and I got in through the  
window." She gestures to the slightly open window. Aya is silent. "So then are you coming or  
not?" Hikaru asks. "You are involved in this, too?" Aya says, then blushes. "And did you say  
Toya was going to come up here, in my room?!" Hikaru says, "Yup, wouldn't that have been  
embarrassing? Aren't you glad he didn't? So, what is your answer, are you coming?" Aya says,  
"Um, well, I would like to know more about this. I suppose I'll go. Just let me get dressed and  
tell my mom." "I would advise you not to get your mother involved." Hikaru says with a serious  
tone in her voice. While slipping on some clothes behind a folding screen Aya says, "I can't just  
leave?" Hikaru sounding very serious, "Of course you can. All you have to do is quietly jump out  
of the window. Your mom will never know!" Aya comes out from behind the screen fully  
dressed. "But . . . " Hikaru interrupts extremely serious. "Trust me, Aya. The situation will be a  
lot better if your mother doesn't know about this. She could get hurt . . . or worse. Do you want  
to lose your mom?!" "NO! Of course not . . . " Aya puts on her new ring and necklace. "I  
suppose we should be going now." Hikaru, calming down, says, "We've been keeping everyone  
waiting. We're going to the school, that's where we are to meet." Hikaru jumps out of the  
window. Aya walks to the window. "It looks kind of high." "Don't worry, it isn't as high as you  
think." Hikaru assures her. Aya sums up her courage and jumps. 


	3. Ring of Light: Part 3

The Ring of Light: Part 3  
  
Toya, Umi(She has deep blue eyes and long matching hair.), and two other girls, Fuu(She  
has circular glasses, that frame her bright green eyes, with short mahogany hair.*I'm changing  
Fuu's appearance. For those whom like her blonde, I'm sorry.*) and Sakura(She has red eyes and  
long blonde hair, either kept down or up in a ponytail.), are waiting for Hikaru, and Aya if she  
decides to come, in the school gym. Toya getting impatient asks, "What's taking so long! We  
don't have all night." "Actually we do have all night. The only thing we could do tonight is  
sleep, since we do have school tomorrow."Fuu points out. Sakura yawns."Your right, but sleep  
is good. And I wouldn't mind sleeping right now!" Umi shrugs and yawns as well. "Well, just  
blame your sleep deprivation on little miss pyro when she gets here. She is the one who is  
wasting our time after all." Sakura shakes her head. "You two are always bothering each other,  
when will it stop? You are always calling Hikaru pyro or red. well ya' know, she always calls  
you hydro and blue. So you guys have equal insults so far." Umi jumps to attention. "That little  
pyromaniac calls me Hydro!?" "She doesn't call you hydro often, its mostly just blue, she agree's  
that hydro just doesn't work."Fuu supplies helpfully. " Of corse hydro doesn't work, since red  
thought of it. But I suppose blue works, just as much as red does."Umi yells. Toya calls over to  
the huddled trio. "Would you girls mind keeping it down, I'm trying to think, your giving me a  
headache." "Sorry!" They say in unison and begin to whisper. "Now look what you've done!  
You've given Toya a headache with all your complaining." Umi says looking at Sakura. Sakura  
looks back at her unbelieving. "Me! You're the one who was yelling!" Umi looks at Fuu. Fuu  
says "Don't look at me, I hardly said a thing. And I didn't yell or complain once." Sakura and  
Umi turn on Fuu. "So, your saying it's our fault?" Fuu calmly says. "Exactly. But I wonder what  
Toya is thinking about." Umi and Sakura look at each other as if deciding something, then they  
lunge for Fuu. She quickly evades them. She darts for the other end of the gym. " Oh, come on  
guys. You know it was your fault." Sakura yells while dashing after her. "So, maybe it was, but  
you can't pin all the blame on us." Fuu puts on a pouty voice. " Oh, why not?" She says as she  
turns and twists her finger in a circle. Then flings the small vine that materializes above her  
finger toward Sakura. It enlarges and wraps around Sakura, stopping her dead in her tracks. As  
she falls face forward, she says "Hey, that's not fair . . . Ouch. My nose better not be broken!"  
"So, you want to use powers do you?" Umi says, while still running after Fuu. She raises one  
hand into the air where a sphere of water appears and she thrust her hand forward sending the  
sphere flying through the air to land in front of Fuu. Fuu slips, while falling, she sends a vine to  
encircle Umi. Fuu hits the ground with a small splash. "That hurt." Umi soon fallows suit  
"Ooff." Fuu leaps up "Ha!"She cries victoriously. Sakura struggles on the floor. "Fuu get this  
plant off me!" Fuu casually walks to her and crouches so she is level with Sakura."Why, you will  
probably blow me away." Sakura struggles a bit more. "I promise, I won't." Fuu considers her  
surrender, then says slowly, "Okay then." "Don't forget about me!" Umi yells over to them.   
Hikaru bursts through the door. "Hello everyone! Sorry we're late." Hikaru takes in the  
scene before her. " What happened here?" "They had a little disagreement, but it's settled  
now."Toya explains. Fuu averts her attention from Sakura and greets the infamous 'Pyro'.  
"Hikaru nice to see you back, where is Aya? You did say 'sorry we're late'?" "She's right here."  
Hikaru turns around. " Aya? Where did you go?"She says cluelessly. Sakura still on the ground "  
You lost her!" " I told you she shouldn't have gone."Umi says regretfully. Hikaru retorts. " It's  
not my fault. She was with me as far as the front gate." "Well, we have to find her, if you lost  
her at the gate, she can't be to far."Says Toya. Fuu agrees."Your right, I will go look for her at  
the outside courts." " I'll search inside the school." Toya says. Fuu and Toya depart. Sakura and  
Umi yell. "Hey!" "What about us!" Hikaru steps up."Don't worry, I'll take care of those binds."  
With a wave of her hand Sakura's and Umi's binds erupt in flames. Sakura and Umi start to roll  
around putting out the flames. "Hey, watch it!" "Are you trying to barbecue us?!"They yell.  
Hikaru shrugs "You're not bound anymore." She turns and exits out the way she came. Umi  
drenches the still smouldering vines on the floor. "She could have ruined my hair!" Sakura "That  
would have been a shame, wouldn't it?"She thinks to herself. "I think she enjoyed that. Well' we  
have to look for Aya." Sakura exits out the back gym door leaving Umi alone. "Of course she  
enjoyed that. She would love to fry my hair off!" "Just wait. I'll find some way to get her back."  
Umi thinks as she heads for the nearest door. "How could you get lost at your own school?"She  
says as she exits.  
Aya is walking through the outside courts of the school, as if she is looking for  
something. "I know there is something out here."Aya thinks to herself. She twirls around. There  
is nothing there. "Oh well." She turns back around and screams. Aya is face to face with a tan,  
green haired, cat-eyed young man. The guy says, "Gees, you didn't have to scream. I think I'm  
goin' deaf." Aya says "I . . . I'm sorry, you scared me. Who are you?" She remembers earlier that  
day in detention, when she went to the window to think. "You! You're Kusinagi." She starts to  
back away. "What are you doing here, what do you want?" Kusinagi steps forward "I could ask  
you the same thing, but isn't it obvious what I'm doing here? Hasn't that protector of yours,  
Toya, told you about me?" Aya stops. "He isn't my protector."She says angrily. Kusinagi shrugs  
and raises an eyebrow."You fooled me. He dragged you out of detention just because I was  
standing outside. I didn't do anything threatening at all." "Maybe he had reason to think you  
might do something threatening, you do work for the enemy."She says defensively. "So you've  
sided with him then."He says disappointed. "It's much better than being the lapdog of a power  
hungry being bent on taking over the world."Aya yells. Kusinagi takes a step forward and Aya  
steps back. "I'm not her lapdog! I have one order, to get that ring." He points at Aya's ring. He  
then suddenly dives forward to tear Aya's ring off of her finger, when Aya's necklace glows a  
radiant white. Aya is shocked to see the blinding light expelling from her necklace. Kusinagi is  
flung back by an unseen force to land in a crouched position. Fuu's voice is heard calling. "Aya,  
Aya! Where are you, Aya?" Kusinagi stands, "That's my cue. See you again, Aya." He gives a  
slight salute, then is gone. The light of Aya's necklace dies down and Fuu rushes up to her.  
"Aya?" Aya turns around, "Yes." Fuu gives a sigh of relief, and notices a glimmer in Aya's  
necklace. She pushes that out of her mind. "I found you. Are you all right? What are you doing  
out here any way?" Aya stares at Fuu. "Um, I'm fine. Who are you?" "Oh, I'm Fuu, one of  
Hikaru's friends. We need to get to the gym, hopefully everyone else will be gathering there  
soon. We all went out to search for you."She explains. "Who?"Aya asks. Fuu shakes her head.  
"You will meet the rest of the group in the gym. Lets go." She walks back the way she came, Aya  
follows."Why were you out here?"Fuu asks again. "I'm not sure. I had this. . . feeling."Aya says  
as she thinks why she went out to the courts.  
Back in the gym, where every body has finally assembled. Toya and Hikaru introduces  
Aya to every one, and explain their individual powers over the elements. Hikaru represents fire,  
Umi represent water, Fuu represents earth, and Sakura represents wind. Toya's power is  
telekinesis. Toya starts the discussion. "Now that we have introductions out of the way. This  
morning after I rescued Aya I tracked down her attacker. I tried to get some information out of  
him, but all he said was that he worked for a Queen by the name of Ultimecia." "Ultimecia? That  
is a strange name."Fuu says. "She's a queen, what does she rule?" Sakura asks. Hikaru replies,  
"Who knows, but I bet whatever it is, it isn't much." Aya thinks "What is wrong with that  
Kusinagi? Why does he follow an evil queen? He wouldn't be that bad if he didn't, he's kind of  
cute.....What am I thinking?!" She shakes her head and listens to the rest of the groups  
conversation. Hikaru says, "Those henchmen of Ultimecia's are useless, they're extremely weak,  
and we can't even beat information out of 'em. Aya yawns. Umi, "It looks like Aya is getting  
tired, maybe we should continue this meeting later." Toya agrees, "I think your right." Sakura  
looks up at the clock hanging in the gym. "It is almost one o' clock, we should get a few hours of  
sleep." Umi says, "So then, who will take Aya home?" Aya jumps up from her position on the  
ground, "No, it's okay, I' ll be fine on my own." Hikaru says "I can take you home. I know the  
way." "Are one of us supposed to walk home? There isn't enough room for all of us on the two  
motorcycles!"Fuu points out. "Since you guys all go the same way, and not to mention you had  
trouble fining the way here, why don't I take her home." Toya offers to the four girls. Hikaru  
gives a pleading look to the other three girls, unseen by Toya. Umi ignores hikaru, "It sounds like  
we have a solution!" "Thanks Toya."Sakura pats him on the shoulder. Toya shrugs, "No  
problem. Come on, Aya, my car is around the block." Toya exits. "What does he mean you go  
the same way?" Aya asks. Fuu answers her question. "We all live at Hikaru's grandmother's  
shrine. Nobody ever visits it anymore, so we don't have to worry about stray people driving up  
while we're training. It really is quite helpful." "You better catch up with Toya."Umi advises.  
Aya turns, "Oh, right. Nice to meet you all, I'll see you around!"She chases after Toya. The door  
shuts after her.   
Hikaru erupts, "How could you do that!" she shouts. Sakura acts completely innocent.  
"Do what?" Hikaru shouts, "As if you don't know? You're letting Toya take her home!" Umi  
smiles impishly. "And your point is?" Hikaru rages for a minute. "They'll be all alone!" Umi,  
still grinning, says "This is what you get for nearly burning off my hair before. . . Who knows  
what they could be doing?" "Hikaru, don't worry. He's only taking her home."Fuu tries to  
comfort her. Hikaru yells, "Don't worry! What if she makes a move on him?" Fuu shakes her  
head, "I highly doubt it." Sakura adds fuel to Hikaru's attitude. "Why does it matter. You don't  
have much of a claim on him. Besides if she did, maybe you would make a move for once?"  
Hikaru feels hurt, but still has her stubborn attitude. "Her, competition? I don't think so!" She is  
silent for a moment. She gets a worried look on her face. "I'm following them." She jogs towards  
the door. Umi and Fuu follow Hikaru, "What?" Hikaru pushes the door and walks out side. "You  
heard me! And Sakura, your coming with me." Sakura walks to the door. "Why?" Hikaru is still  
walking toward the gate. "Because you can use your power to carry what they say on the wind to  
us." Sakura catches up with Hikaru. Fuu says "So we will be spying on them, then?" Umi looks  
at Fuu. "We have to go, too?" Fuu replies. "Hikaru and Sakura can drive, we can't. We are  
getting dragged along." Hikaru jumps onto her motorcycle and puts her helmet on, she throws the  
other one to Fuu. "Hurry up, we have to get going!" Fuu gets on the motorcycle and puts her  
helmet on as Hikaru starts the engine. Sakura and Umi get on the other motorcycle and secure  
their helmets. Hikaru drives down the road, Sakura starts the engine and drives after Hikaru. Umi  
growls. "I wont be surprised if we get lost." 


	4. Ring of Light: Part 4

The Ring of Light: Part 4  
  
Toya and Aya are walking up the long trail to Aya's house, they aren't talking at all. The  
element quartet, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, and Sakura, are stealthily following at a safe distance behind.  
They speak in whispers. Hikaru asks, "Did someone cover the motorcycles, so if Toya leaves  
before us he won't see them?" "Yes, I covered them myself." Fuu says proudly. "I really don't  
see why we have to do this." Umi complains. Hikaru turns around to look at Umi, "Will you shut  
up! You've been complaining ever since we left the school." Umi shoots a murderous look at  
Hikaru as she turns around. "Just wait until your asleep, then you'll be sorry!"She thinks to  
herself. Fuu points out to umi, "You shouldn't be complaining; you were the one that made  
Hikaru worry so much." Umi retorts, "Well I didn't think she would go spying on them, she's  
never been this drastic before!" Hikaru leans on Sakura's shoulder. "What are they saying?"  
Sakura shrugs Hikaru off her shoulder. "Nothing, they aren't saying a thing. They're just  
walking." Hikaru doesn't believe her. "What do you mean? Your power must be defective."  
Sakura stops walking and speaks louder. "My powers are not defective! If you don't believe me,  
why don't you just walk right behind them?" Hikaru shoves the three girls into the bushes lining  
the trail. "Shhhhh! Keep the noise down, they might hear you!" Sakura shoves Hikaru off of her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being so noisy. I'd better go wait by the road so I don't risk them  
hearing me." She gets up and starts to walk back the way they came. "You can handle this on  
your own." Hikaru latches onto Sakura's leg. "NO! I'm sorry, really, please stay." Sakura looks  
down at the helpless Hikaru gripping her leg and sighs. "Alright I'll stay, as long as you don't tell  
me to be quiet. Now get off of my leg!" Hikaru lets go of Sakura's leg and hugs her. "Thank you,  
Sakura." "Yeah, your welcome."She pries Hikaru away. They quicken their pace to get closer to  
Toya and Aya, then continue to follow them. Hikaru asks, "So, what are they saying now?"  
Sakura shakes her head. "Hikaru, if they say anything, you'll hear it!" "Okay, sorry." Hikaru  
apologizes. "How long is this going to take, I am getting really tired." Umi says while yawning.  
Fuu yawns also. "At this rate, we might be here all night." Hikaru halts on the trail blocking the  
others from going forward. Umi pushes Hikaru. "What is it now!" Hikaru pushes Umi back.  
"They stopped, lets move into the bushes. We can move closer then." They all crawl into the  
bushes. Umi says, "Ow. Hikaru, stop pushing!" They settle and listen to Aya and Toya's  
conversation."My house is up ahead, I can walk the rest of the way by myself."Aya says. "Are  
you sure?" Toya asks. Aya nods. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at school. You might want to bring  
an umbrella, it looks like it might rain tomorrow." He turns and walks back down the trail. Aya  
calls after him. "Bye, thanks." she continues walking toward her house and looks up at the dark,  
cloud covered sky. Then she arrives at her house and sees the open window. She thinks to  
herself, "How am I supposed to get back in? It will take me forever to get up to the window  
without waking my mom."  
Umi is walking quickly down the trail with Fuu, and Sakura following closely, Hikaru is  
hanging back. Umi shouts back at Hikaru. "I can't believe we wasted our time just so we could  
here them say 'good-bye'." "She is right. We could be sleeping right now, but instead you have  
us spy on them for no reason." Fuu agrees. "Okay, I'm sorry. But at least I know nothing  
happened. What would you rather have, me keeping you up all night with my worrying, or me  
sleeping peacefully and quiet?" Hikaru argues. Sakura says, "I suppose this way has a better  
outcome, but since you never sleep quietly the other option wouldn't be much worse." Hikaru  
complains. "I'm too tired to retaliate." Umi says amazed, "That's a first!" A dark shadow leaps  
out of a nearby tree, and lands in front of the girls. "Well, what do you know, look what I've  
found. It's a bit late for a walk wouldn't you say ladies." "Kusinagi, we're tired, can't we fight  
you tomorrow?"Umi says sleepily. "If you want to fight now you won't get much of a  
challenge."Fuu brings up. Kusinagi shrugs and says. "I thought so," he points behind them,  
"that's why I brought them." The four girls turn around to face five of Ultimecia's lackeys.  
Kusinagi salutes. "Have fun, and so long." he jumps away. Sakura glares at Hikaru. "If we hadn't  
followed Toya and Aya, we wouldn't have to waste our strength on these guys." "Oh, come on,  
they're a piece of cake. It'll take about ten seconds to get rid of them."Hikaru pipes in." Yes, let  
us finish this, so we can go home."Fuu says. Sakura whispers to Hikaru, "She always speaks  
proper, even when she's about to collapse from exhaustion." Hikaru nods. Sakura and Fuu hold  
the minions in place with their powers as Hikaru envelops them in flames. When their enemies  
have clearly been devoured into smoldering ashes Umi douses out the last flickering embers.  
"Now can we go home." She whines.  
  
The next day, Aya is escorted to school by Umi. It is raining, Aya is walking under an  
umbrella, Umi doesn't have one but doesn't seem to mind. Aya asks "Umi, would you like to  
squeeze under here?" Umi shakes her head. "No. I love the rain." Aya raises an eyebrow. "That  
makes sense, as you have the element of water."Umi twirls in the rain."Uh huh, lets go. We don't  
want to be late."  
Aya is in her math class, her teacher is explaining the Pythagorean Theorem, for the  
thousandth time. "Math is so boring!"She says quietly to herself and puts her head on her desk. "I  
could just fall asleep." And before she knew it she was lost in a dream.  
She is in a clearing of trees, everything is blurry. One of Ultimecia's henchmen, that she  
has been warned about many times confronts her. It's voice croaks, "Hand over the ring, it's of  
no use to you." Aya shakes her head. "It wouldn't be of any better use in the hands of evil." The  
minion thinks this over. "You won't give it up then?" Aya retorts "No!" The minions human like  
figure heaves. "Then suffer like the pitiful human you are!" The minion transforms into an ugly  
ogre-like creature, and charges toward Aya. Two gigantic fireballs fly into it's side, wind and  
vines circle about it to keep it from moving. The monster continues to be bombarded by fire and  
water, Aya looks around, but none of her friends can be seen. Everything beyond eleven feet of  
her vision is very fuzzy. The fire and water stop, the wind and vines holding the monster upright  
fade, the limp body falls forward. Aya can't move, "I'll be squished!" She thinks. The body drops  
ever closer, and at the last moment Aya is snatched out of danger by a cloaked figure. Her  
rescuer's face is covered, she cannot see who saved her. A gust of wind blows and the hood falls  
to reveal. . .Kusinagi!  
  
Back in reality, Aya's teacher is standing over her desk. "Aya, miss Aya Mikage!" The  
class snickers as Aya continues to sleep. The teacher taps Aya's head with his yard stick. Aya  
wakes up and jumps out of her seat. "Kusinagi!" she suddenly becomes aware of what has  
happened. "Y..yes Mr. Yomoshida? I'm so sorry, would you like me to solve a problem?" "No,  
miss Mikage, but see to it that you attend detention when school is let out." Her teacher says,  
while walking back to the front of the class. Aya, while bowing repeatedly, says. "Yes Mr.  
Yomoshida. I'm sorry, this will never happen again!" The teacher says, "Lets hope not" and  
continues on with the lesson. Aya sits back in her seat and puts her head on the desk as the  
laughter of the other students dies down. "Great, detention again!"She bumps her head against  
the desk. Ryoko throws a piece of paper at Aya, and it bounces off of her head. Aya looks up and  
around to see Ryoko mouth the words 'Read it'. Aya averts her attention back to the small piece  
of paper. It reads:  
Hey Aya,  
I guess you will be held up in detention this afternoon, so you wont be able to come to the shrine  
today. Don't worry, it is okay, I understand. You must have had a busy night to be as tired as you  
are. You might be able to get some sleep in detention.  
Ryoko  
  
Later that day in detention, Aya is the only one there. The teacher is a chubby man who  
teaches history, and never says no to something edible. The rain now beats lightly on the  
window. Aya thinks to herself, "I wonder if they ever found out that Toya and I left early  
yesterday. And what was with that dream? It was probably nothing." The classroom door slides  
open, Sakura walks in, covered in dust. "Aya!" Aya looks surprised. "Sakura! What are you  
doing here?" Sakura shrugs, "Sleeping in class." She remembers waking up to her science  
teacher right in her face. She had screamed and jumped up, spilling the concoction the students  
next to her were working on into her and Fuu's, which caused a small explosion. She brushes  
away the thought. "What about you?"She asks. Aya shrugs. "Same." Sakura smirks, "Really?"  
Aya nods. The teacher interrupts. "Ahem. This is detention, there is to be no talking."Sakura rolls  
her eyes, unseen by the teacher, as she walks to a desk two in front of Aya and sits. She pulls out  
a piece of paper and a pen. The teacher returns to his paperwork. Sakura scribbles on her paper  
then folds it and discretely uses her power to float the note to Aya's desk. The note reads:   
What a coincidence we are in detention together. Well, anyways, I found out some  
information you might want to know about, last knight. If you want to know, take this note, and  
throw it away.  
Aya, curious to know what it is Sakura has discovered gets up. The teacher watches Aya  
walk to the trash can, throw the note away, and sit back down, then returns to his work. After  
about nine minutes Sakura takes a large thermos and cup out of her briefcase and walks up to the  
teacher, thermos and cup in hand. "Hello Mr. Nurisaki, how are you doing today?" Sakura says  
with a sweet, innocent, and peppy voice, quite different from her own somewhat rough and  
demanding voice. Mr. Nurisaki looks up from his papers. "Miss. Sakura Yuri, I'm doing well,  
what about you, you look a little. . ." "Dinge?" She provides. The teacher nods. "There was a  
slight incident in science." Sakura explains. "Oh, is everyone alright?" The plump teacher asks  
with concern. Sakura puts on a big smile and shrugs her shoulders. "Yep!" she squeaks. "That is  
good. So, what can I do for you Miss. Yuri?" Nurisaki asks. Sakura drags her finger along the  
edge of the table and watches it. "Oh, I was just wondering if you were thirsty? Because, I have  
some fabulous homemade tea, that will relax you as soon as you take a swallow." She plops the  
thermos and cup up onto the desk. "Really! I can't say no to that!" Mr. Nurisaki says excitedly. "I  
didn't think so."She says with a glint in her eye as she fills the cup half full with the tea and  
pushes the cup toward the teacher. Sakura gives one last sweet smile before turning around as  
Nurisaki lifts the cup to his mouth and drains it. Nurisaki collapses on the desk. Sakura, her  
normal self once again, walks to the desk in front of Aya, turns it so it faces hers and slumps into  
the seat. She begins a speedy explanation. "Ok last night, after we got home, Umi tried to  
suffocate Hikaru with her own pillow. Regardless to say I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided  
to look for information about your ring. Hikaru's grandmother has plenty of books about ancient  
'so-called' mythology, so I had to do a lot of searching, but I did find a few things out. Any  
questions so far.?" Sakura pauses to give Aya a chance to take in what she is saying, then gets  
ready to carry on. "What did you do to Mr. Nurisaki?! And what was that act about?" Aya  
inquires as soon as she gets the chance. "Oh, that. . . That was homemade tea. . . With a lot of  
sleeping pills in it. I told him it would relax him as soon as he swallowed, and look at him" she  
turns around and jabs her thumb in the direction of the snoring teacher, "Out like a light." Aya  
feels better now that she knows Sakura didn't kill Mr. Nurisaki. She continues on to her next  
question with an arched eyebrow. "Okay, what about the act you put on?" Sakura laughs. "How  
else do you expect me to get better than average grades with this life I lead?! I hardly get any  
sleep, and I constantly have other things on my mind. I'm not a genius like fuu ya' know, or Umi  
for that matter!" She leans back in her seat. Aya recovers from her stunned posture. "So you  
pretend to be the teachers pet for a good grade?!" Fuu's voice casually echoes throughout the  
classroom from the door. "No, she sucks up to the teachers, but only the ones whom's class she  
has trouble with." Aya turns around swiftly. "Fuu! Hi." Her voice expresses surprise. Sakura  
nods. "She's right ya' know." "What are you doing here?" Aya questions Fuu. "Everyone is  
heading to our place, we thought we could solve some of the mystery around that ring of yours,  
but it seems as if Sakura has already done that. But I'm the only one who knows anything about  
the necklace. . . Well, I am here to collect the two of you. I asked your friend about you Aya, that  
is how I knew you were in detention. I knew that Sakura would end up in detention for some  
reason today, so here I am." Fuu slightly spread her hands out at her sides, waiting for a reply.  
"Are we going or not? It would be rude of us to keep them waiting. Toya, Hikaru, and Umi are  
already on their way." Sakura stands up and packs her thermos back into her briefcase. "Coming,  
what about you Aya? Aren't you coming?" Fuu leans against the doorway. Aya looks down at  
her desk. "But there isn't enough room on the motorcycle, is there?" She looks up at a smirking  
Fuu. Sakura notices the look on Fuu's face. "What did you do?" she says worriedly. Fuu waves  
her hand as if brushing away the question. "A minor detail. I spent some time last night making  
an add on seat for the motorcycles. I thought it would be wise to make accommodations for Aya.  
There is plenty of room now. . . And Aya, don't worry, it wont break. Like Sakura said, I am a  
genius." Aya smiles and stands, then stops. "What about him?" she points at the sleeping teacher.   
Sakura looks over at the dosing Mr. Nurisaki. "Don't worry, he should be out for another hour at  
least, and detention will be over by then." Aya heads for the door. "Then what are we waiting  
for?" She exits and walks down the hallway. Sakura and Fuu follow shaking their heads. "We  
were waiting for her to make up her mind." Sakura says with a slightly irritated tone. 


	5. Ring of Light: Part 5

I think this is the longest chapter I've posted thus far. Sorry if it seems a bit long, this is the best  
place I could find to stop it, without it dragging on another few pages. Well, I hope you like  
chapter5. I have eight reviews!!! =)  
  
The Ring of Light: Part 5  
  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Toya are in a well lit library with bookshelves, overflowing with books,  
placed in rows from wall to wall, except for a moderately sized sitting area where Toya and Umi  
sit at different areas poring through books strewn all over the floor, hoping to find some  
information on Aya's ring and or necklace. Hikaru is digging for more books in one of the  
bookshelves. "Hey! Look what I found!" She says bubbling with excitement. Toya and Umi jump  
up from their book encircled spots and rush over to Hikaru, where they curiously stare at her  
while holding their breath. Hikaru pulls a small book out of the shelf and shows it to the two. "I  
found the forth Fushigi Yugi book! I've been looking for it forever!" She pauses with an  
extremely clueless look on her face. "I wonder how it got here?" Toya and Umi exchange a  
mutual glance and mutter under their breath. "How much more dense can she get?" Toya returns  
to his spot, picks up a random book and starts flipping pages. "Hikaru, we're supposed to be  
looking for info on Aya's jewelry, not reading comic books!" Umi says angrily. Hikaru turns to  
Umi to have water splash in her face. Hikaru is wide- eyed, and stunned for a moment, then she   
carefully and gently deposits the book back on the shelf and lunges for Umi, who dodges and  
conjures a puddle at Hikaru's feet. Hikaru goes slipping through the rows of bookcases into the  
wall, where she collapses to the floor. Toya, ignoring the noise, continues to flip through a book.  
"It's a good thing the floor is wood, cleanup wont take long." He sighs. Hikaru slowly pushes  
herself up off the floor with a bruise forming on her left cheek. "BLUE, your so dead! You're  
goin' to pay for that!" She screams across the room at Umi. "Oh yeah, come and get me Miss  
Pyro." Umi says threateningly. Hikaru forms a fireball in her hand and is about to fling it at Umi  
when Toya jumps up, his hands above his head in a surrendering gesture. "Woah! Hey no fire in  
the house, you know the rules, take it outside." He points to a side door. Umi runs out of the  
doors leading from the library tailed by Hikaru who leaves the doors wide open. They race across   
level ground, the perfect spot for a fight. Toya watches wisps of flame and torrents of water fly  
back and forth pass the door, with an occasional wet Hikaru, and singed Umi. They eventually  
abandon their powers and start an all-out brawl, with dust clouds starting to lift. Toya shakes his  
head and walks toward the door. "I think this has gone far enough." He walks outside, and up to  
the two girls completely oblivious to him. "Okay, okay, break it up." They continue to wrestle.  
Toya sighs and waves his hands to his sides. Umi and Hikaru are pulled away from each other,  
struggling to get back at one another. Toya moves them closer, so there is a gape five feet wide  
between them as they are floating two feat above the ground. When the two stop struggling,  
realizing they can't get out of their invisible bonds, Toya speaks. "Well, don't you two look  
pretty!" He said with obvious sarcasm and scorn. Umi's hair is frizzed and in disarray, she has a  
nasty bruise on her chin, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth, (Thanks to one of  
Hikaru's punches no doubt.) and singed clothes. Hikaru is sopping wet with scratch marks all  
over, blood beginning to well at spots. Both are covered in dirt, or mud in Hikaru's case. Toya  
steps in the void between them to stop there acid glares. "When will you two learn to leave each  
other alone? Your going to kill each other!" Hikaru and Umi yell in unison. "That's the POINT!"   
Sakura, Fuu and Aya speed up the driveway to this welcoming scene. Aya jumps off the  
bike as soon as it stops and collapses to the ground followed by Fuu. They both tear off their  
helmets gasping for breath. Aya manages to say "And she has a license?!" Fuu shakes her head  
while holding her stomach. "I never said that." She said calmly. Aya looks at Fuu in shock while  
she continues. "I said she could drive; I never said she had a license." She uttered quite matter of  
factly. "I don't see why we were in such a hurry, though." She inquired to Sakura, who was  
getting off of her motorcycle and lifted the visor of her helmet. "Can't you see we missed another  
battle of the opposing forces!" She said sounding rather disappointed while pointing at Toya,  
Umi, and Hikaru. Fuu turned back to Aya. "I guess she isn't used to driving with the extra weight  
on the motorcycle. But you learned to 'lean' pretty quickly." She said encouragingly "If I hadn't  
we wouldn't have made it a block away from the school!!"Aya squeaked. Sakura, who was now  
walking toward the captives and their captor, said. "The best way to learn is under pressure, ya'  
know. . . So Toya, have you settled everything here, or do these two need a time out?" She said  
teasingly. Hikaru and Umi glared at Sakura, rage and hate clearly shown in their eyes. Sakura  
backed away. "Yikes, sorry! No offense meant!" "Sakura, didn't you have some information to  
tell Aya" Fuu said as Aya and her joined the motley group. "Yeah, that's right. Lets go inside  
though." Sakura said while walking towards the wide open door. Fuu followed next, with Toya  
and his captives next, and Aya brining up the rear looking at the floating girls curiously. "Can we  
be let go when we get inside, or are we going to be bound all day?!" Hikaru complained.  
Inside Toya is sitting back in his studying spot leaning against a bookcase with his arms  
crossed over his chest. Hikaru is sitting to his right, now happily unbound (But still muddy)  
flipping through the Fushigi Yugi book she had found earlier, Sakura is seated to her right. Aya  
is sitting in a chair opposite Toya near a table where Fuu and Umi sit. Umi is actively drawing on  
a paper in front of her. Sakura launches into her discussion of the information she discovered.  
"Okay, like I said, last night I searched through some of the books in here. I found a very good  
book last night, but it seems grandma has put it away, I'll go look for it." She gets up and goes  
into one of the many rows of books. Aya leans over to the table. "Fuu, what does she mean  
'grandma'?" "Well, we all call Hikaru's grandmother 'grandma'." "Oh. . ." Aya nods. Sakura's  
voice is heard from the bookcases. "Hmm. . . This is where I found it before. . . Well, anyways, it  
mentioned several rings and a few other objects with special properties." Sakura walks to a  
different isle. "There were the rings of fire," Hikaru bows. "water," Umi quickly looks up from  
her drawing. Aya, who is listening intently, scoots her chair next to Umi to see what she is  
drawing. "Wind, that would be me, and earth." Fuu looks at her ring. "As you may have noticed,  
these four rings symbolize the four elements." Sakura walks between another pair of bookcases.  
Fuu whispers to Aya and Umi. "Since when does she know so much about this!?" "I guess since  
last night." Aya says. Sakura continues to explain. "But other rings harness other powers that can  
be just as powerful. Such as Toya's, the ring of telekinesis. . . AH HA!!! I found it!"  
"Finally!"Umi mutters. Sakura rushes back to where she was previously sitting and flips back  
and forth through the ancient book in her hands until she finds what she is looking for. "A few  
other rings would be: telepathy, shape-shifting, light and darkness, bodily possession, and  
illusion for example. The list is pretty long." "What do you mean? Does the book actually have a  
list?!" Fuu sais breathlessly. "Uh huh, It also has pages dedicated to each object." Sakura says  
casually. Fuu gets up and snatches the worn book away from Sakura. "HEY." She objects. Fuu  
flips to the cover of the book. "'The Tome of Ancient Artifacts'! It is soooo obvious. . . Why  
could we not find this book before now?" Everyone looks at Sakura. "WHAT?!!" She pleads.  
"Where," Fuu shakes her head. "HOW did you find this?!" She continues to interrogate Sakura in  
the background. At the table, Aya and Umi are whispering as Umi continues to draw avidly.  
Hikaru, who has been curiously been watching Umi draw over the top of her book whispers to  
Toya, who is paying attention to Fuu and Sakura. "Hey Toya, do you think you could pull that  
drawing of Umi's over here so I could take a peek at it?" She begs. Toya looks at Hikaru who  
puts on a pleading face. "Okay, cut the act." Hikaru hugs Toya. "Thanks!" "No problem." He  
says cooly as he waves his hand, and the paper flies out from under Umi's arm. Umi tries to  
catch the paper as it lifts of the desk, but misses. She then shrugs and turns to listen to Fuu and  
Sakura. Aya watches Toya and Hikaru with interest. The paper slips into Toya's hand. He looks  
at it and holds back a grin. "Are you sure you want to see this, Hikaru?" He asks. "Of course I'm  
sure I want to see it. I asked you to get it for me, didn't I?!" Toya passes the paper to her, and she  
snatches it. As soon as her eyes glide over the paper her face turns a vivid red and her eyes get  
extremely wide. The paper depicts a dosing Hikaru, who is dreaming of kissing Toya. Hikaru  
crumples up the picture in one hand and envelopes it in flames, rage sparked anew in her eyes.  
Her face still burning, she clears her throat. "Well! That was a perfect, UNTRUTHFUL, display  
of Umi's artistic ability!" Aya is covering her mouth with one hand, trying to hide her  
amusement from Hikaru. Toya can't help not to laugh as well. Hikaru ignores Aya and Toya  
while she gets up and stomps her way over to the arguing duo. She grabs Sakura by the collar of  
her uniform. "Where did you find the book?!" She yells into Sakura's face. Umi and Fuu are  
ready to back Sakura up if things get to close. "Calm down! You don't have to be so  
brutal."Sakura whines. Hikaru glares at her, not having to say a word as flames dance in her eyes  
and Sakura's collar gets extremely hot. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk, just let go of me you postal pyro!  
What's your problem? I didn't do anything!" She demands as she is trying to squirm out of her  
Hikaru's grasp. Hikaru lets go of her forcefully and looks away. Sakura readjusts her collar  
before she realizes that Aya and Toya are recovering from their laughter. Aya wipes tears from  
her eyes as Toya clears his throat. "Uh oh, somethin' must've happened. . . And I missed it!" She  
thinks, and looks at Hikaru, who is clenching her fists. "Geez, I better talk before she goes  
ballistic!" Sakura launches into another explanation. "So, last night, I walked into the third row  
of bookcases and tripped. I fell into the bookcase and a lot of the books fell on me. You guys  
didn't here, 'cause you were arguing in the other room, but when I got up this book," She  
indicates the book in Fuu's arms. "Was lying right in front of me. I don't know where it was  
before, but that is how I found it. So BACK OFF!" She screams to Hikaru. Fuu butts in calmly.  
"Do you know if there were any other books similar to this?" "I don't know, it was late. I just  
noticed this one." she retorts. Fuu sits at the table and opens the old book in front of her.   
"What are you looking for?" Umi asks. "I'm looking for the descriptions of the items." Fuu says  
while flipping the pages of the book. "Well, anyway, Aya can you come here please?" Sakura  
asks calmly. Aya gets up and goes to Sakura. "Cam I see your ring, please?"She asks. Aya lifts  
her hand. "Sure." Sakura examines the ring closely, turning Aya's hand over. "As I thought." She  
says. "What?" Aya asks. Sakura puts Aya's hand down. I was looking through the description  
pages before the book was snatched away from me, and I think you have the Illusion Ring." "The  
Illusion Ring. Do you really think so?" Aya asks excitedly. Fuu shakes her head. "Aya, let me  
see." Aya splays her hand to Fuu, she does the same as Sakura. "No, Sakura, I don't think it is the  
Illusion. It doesn't have the same patterns as the illustration." She thinks for a second still  
searching Aya's ring. She suddenly looks as if a light has lit up in her head, and drops Aya's  
hand. "It may not be the Illusion, but. . ." She flips back a few pages, then snatches Aya's hand  
again. "It seems identical to the Ring of Light." Everyone is now crowded around the small table.   
Toya leans in close to get a better look. "I think you're right, Fuu. The markings look exactly the  
same." Umi claps and says, "Good job, Fuu!" Sakura pipes in. "Hey, who is the one who found  
the book?!" "You only found it out of clumsiness." Hikaru says while rolling her eyes. "That's  
not fair! It was dark." Sakura objects. "Have you ever heard of using a flashlight?" Hikaru snaps.  
While they are bickering in the background Fuu whispers to Toya. "Toya, we don't need yet  
another brawl, and especially not between those two. Would you mind stopping Hikaru?" She  
asks. Toya shakes his head. "Just give me a second." He turns around and waits for a chance to  
interrupt the two. "Good, she'll finally shut up." Umi mutters. "Umi, do you mind, this is  
important." Aya says to her. She looks hurt, she didn't expect Aya to say anything. Fuu smiles.  
"You were asking for it, Umi, you always start the fights." Umi sits down in her seat. "Fine."  
Sakura and Hikaru take a breath, and Toya jumps in. "Hey, why don't the two of you calm down;  
just forget about each other for a while. Hikaru, so she forgot a flashlight, everyone makes  
mistakes. And Sakura, you did a great job finding that book, even if it was a mistake." He puts  
his arm around Hikaru's shoulders and walks her over to a chair across the room. "Now Hikaru,  
how about we go sit over here? We'll be able to hear everything they say perfectly well." Hikaru  
allows Toya to settle her into the chair. "Okay." She says quite calmly. Fuu whispers to those  
around the table. "She will do anything if he asks her to." "I think it's sweet." Aya adds. Umi  
sighs. "I have to admit, they'd make a good couple." She says with a hint of jealousy in her  
voice. "Yeah, and I'm sure that drawing of yours helped."Sakura says as she joins their  
conversation. "Of corse it did. I knew she would ask him to get it for her, she probably thought I  
was drawing a picture of her being tortured." Sakura nods her head in Hikaru's direction. "Maybe  
she'll get the guts to make a move now, since he knows." Umi nods proudly. "My thoughts  
exactly." "Why is it so quiet over there, doesn't the book say anything important?" Toya asks  
from across the room, as Hikaru glares in their direction. "Uh. . . yes," Fuu says as she buries her  
head in the book. "I'll. . . um. . . read part of it out loud now." She lifts her head slightly, to help  
project her voice. "The Ring of Light is the opposing force to the Ring of Darkness, the power of  
the rings alone would cancel each other out. The soul behind the Ring of Light would have to be  
stronger than that of the Ring of Darkness to overpower it's foe." "So they have an equal amount  
of power?" Aya interrupts. "It would seem that way." Umi answers. Fuu continues. "The Ring of  
Light feeds off the soul of the wearer, the stronger the soul, the stronger the ring becomes.  
However, the ring must be in the hands of the just in order to unleash its power. It will not yield  
to those of evil intent." "So, this ring would be useless to evil people."Umi provides. "That's  
what it says." Sakura nods. "But, then why does Ultimecia want it?" Aya asks. "Probably  
because she doesn't want it to be used against her." Toya adds. "Do you mind if I continue?" Fuu  
asks slightly annoyed. Everyone shakes their heads. "The ring has the power to form any weapon  
out of light, to teleport the wearer from one point to another; but there are limitations on the  
length of the journey. The ring can of coarse create light, and is capable of other abilities, though  
some are thought to be nothing but rumor or are mysteriously unknown."She finishes. Aya  
expecting more asks, "Is that all?" "All that seems to be of any importance." Fuu answers. "What  
about her necklace?" Hikaru asks. "It mentioned necklaces somewhere, but I don't remember  
where." Sakura says as she tries to take the book from Fuu, who just pulls it back. "I'll look."  
She says as she flips through the pages once again. Aya stands. "How does everyone know about  
my necklace?" She asks stubbornly. "Fuu told us last night." Hikaru replies. It is silent for a few  
seconds until Aya speaks again. "Ok, I have a question." Everyone except Fuu looks at her.  
"How do I use my power?" She asks bluntly. At first no one answers. "Well, my power first  
showed when I got really mad while playing a baseball. I threw the ball and it flew through the  
air on fire for a while, then turned to ashes. I had only had my ring for about a week." Hikaru  
spoke solemnly. "I first noticed my power after three weeks."Umi says. "About ten days for me."  
Fuu says unsurely. "Same here."Sakura agrees. After a short pause Toya adds. "It took me two  
months." "Really? That's quite a while!" Hikaru says astounded. "Yeah, and I didn't have a clue  
what was causing it at the time, either." He says ruefully. "Well, none of us did." Umi says. "But  
you have the advantage, Aya." Sakura pats her on the head. "You can try to unlock your power  
on purpose. And it shouldn't take to long, hopefully." "Wait, it says here that the artifacts bond  
with the soul of the wearer, that is how the power is unlocked, and thus the time depends on the  
person, and the item." Fuu interjects. "Have you found the necklace yet?" Umi asks irritably.  
"I'm working on it!" Fuu snaps back. "A bond?" Aya asks. "Hikaru's bond was probably quick  
because she's fiery enough without the ring." Hikaru jabs Toya in the ribs. "Hey, no offense  
meant, but it's true." He smiles at Hikaru, who blushes and turns away. "Well, my bond probably  
took so long because I've always done things physically, not mentally."He says. Fuu jumps out of  
her seat energetically. "Hey guys, I found it! Well, I think this is it, Aya let me see your  
necklace." Aya pulls the necklace from under her shirt and holds it up for Fuu. "Yes! This is it ,  
lets see what this old book has to say!"She says as she sits back down. "This necklace creates a  
protective and sometimes reflective shield, or barrier against opposing or hostile action." Fuu  
suddenly loses her enthusiasm. "That is it. There is nothing more to be said about your necklace."  
"That's all it does!" Hikaru says jumping from her seat heading for the table. Toya quickly  
detains her before she goes far. "I think it sounds helpful." Aya says as she remembers Kusinagi  
failing to take her ring. "Well, if you think it's so helpful, why don't we test it out?" She breaks  
away from Toya grabs Aya, and drags her outside. 


End file.
